


Guardian Angel

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Gregory Horror Stories [3]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Babysitting, Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Guardian Angel

Mummy Papa peeked into Mummy Dog’s room, smiling to himself.

Even through his constant splitting headache, he knew he had made a good decision hiring Angel Dog as a babysitter. And, of course, Angel Dog was enjoying herself as well; she loved helping people, and having fun while helping Mummy Papa by watching Mummy Dog was the icing on the angel food cake.

With Mummy Dog snoozing away, Angel Dog fluttered her way out of his bedroom. She smiled at Mummy Papa.

“He was a very good boy while you were gone!” she said brightly. “A complete angel, if I may!” Mummy Papa chuckled whole-heartedly.

“I’m so glad to hear it!” he beamed. “I’m sure his mommy will be glad, as well!” he went rummaging through his jacket pockets, and frowned. “Gosh…with this awful headache of mine, I guess I forgot my wallet here before we left for the bar!” he looked to Angel Dog with a sorry look. “How much do I owe ya, miss?” Angel Dog shook her head.

“Please, don’t worry about it!” she said happily. “I’m just happy to help…” she transported herself over to the door, and showed herself out with one last goodbye. As soon as she was out of earshot, however, she turned into her true Devil Dog form. 

“Just be ready to repay me one day, you brat…!”

With that, she let out a malicious giggle, before disappearing into the cover of darkness.


End file.
